The Sleeping JulietKagome
by Just A Girl1550
Summary: Sleeping Beauty/Romeo & Juliet with an InuYasha twist... not to be taken seriously... anyway.. Kagome's parents give birth to her through... unorthodox ways and send her to live with her aunts in the woods where she happens upon a naked InuYasha. R&R!


Ok, so as stated in the description… THIS WASN'T MEANT TO BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY…. It started out as a creative writing assignment and now since school is over… I am turning it into a parody it actually seems to fit kinda well if you look at it in a warped sense of humor way. Anyway read and review and enjoy

Princess Kagome and InuYasha

Once upon a time, there was a beautiful kingdom, and the rulers, King Yahiko and Queen Yume were in need of a kid. So they went to a magic fairy's office and talked about how they needed an heir to their flourishing kingdom. The magic fairy told them that the only magic being who could grant them that certain wish was an evil witch, one who was used as a sort of mob boss of the magic realm. So, the couple, distraught, but determined, made their way to the evil witches' lair, which was conveniently marked on the local road map as 'The Evil Witches Lair'. So after the hour long carriage ride to the dark mountains that always had thunder and lightning surrounding it, the couple finally reached the top.

The witch sure didn't look evil. In fact, she looked just a little crazy in the head with her red hair that pooled out in all directions and her eyes were crossed and a mix of green and brown and her mouth always seemed to be laughing at something while her clothes were a mix of an 80's rock band's throw outs and an old witches costume.

"We want a child. So bad!" The queen said her voice full of sadness and want, her tone made the witch laugh and she shook her head.

"Oh but my queen, you don't have anything that I wish for! How could I grant a wish that would do nothing for me?!" The king stepped forward with his mind set.

"We will give you anything you wish for, your Most Evilness! Anything, I'd do anything for you!" At this the evil witch smiled her toothy grin and she nodded, while a glittering blackness seemed to surround her.

"Very well, your Highness, your wife will be gifted with the ability to bring life into this world, but the price you will pay for this gift will be the death of your first child. And she will die by pricking her finger on a spinning wheel." The look of horror on the Queens face was ignored by her idiotic husband as he eagerly nodded his head.

"Of course we will! Anything." The witch looked pleased and agreed with a silent nod of her head.

~~~~~~~~~~ 9 Months Later~~~~~~~~~~

"PUSH! PUSH DANG IT! PUSH!" The midwife yelled at the fragile queen who was currently in hard labor. The queen had had a hard pregnancy but she had lasted, and now she was giving birth to a, so far, healthy baby. While this was happening, the king had ordered all the spinning wheels to be burnt. And so it was done.

After the baby was born and cleaned off, she was given to the queen, she was white and sick looking, but alive. The queen named the baby girl she was now holding, Kagome. She was beautiful, just like her mother.

When the baby was just a couple weeks old, the queen and king made a decision to have Kagome live in the woods with her three great aunts. She was moved in the dark of night, so no one would know what had been done to their baby girl, like how the sterile queen gave birth to a baby. So our story goes on.

After seventeen years of living in the forest with her great aunts, who she called the three fairies, with no clue that she was the only heir to the kingdom she now lived in grew up to be a beautiful young woman who was a bit blonde at moments. The three fairies were totally strict and never let her date boys, or even to really see them. The only way she even knew what a boy was is because her three fairies were forced to go to an annual Bridge Championships.

So one day, Kagome was walking down an old worn forest trail when she heard a scream. She panicked and ran towards the sound, thinking someone was in trouble. What she found was a handsome man who was standing waist deep in the stream staring down a horse who seemed to be laughing at the naked man, well as much as a horse can laugh while holding a pair of clothes that seemed to be the man's'. Kagome was dumbstruck; she had never seen such behavior from the old farts that were present at the annual meetings. She must have made a sound because the man whipped around with another startled cry as his eyes found Kagome's startled face.

"O-Oh! I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to you know… walk in on you, I just heard you yell and thought you might be in trouble! Um I'll just go." She started to leave but she was stopped by the man's voice.

"Don't leave me! Um Could you ya know, get my horse to give me back my clothes?" His voice cracked, Kagome didn't know if it was from the water, or embarrassment. She wanted to get to know this weird man so she agreed to help. After a little bit of prodding, the horse finally gave back the man's clothes. He was grateful, as it was hard to get to know a beautiful lady whilst naked in the middle of a stream with your horse laughing at you. The man instantly fell in love with the ditzy black haired woman standing in front of him and decided to marry her.

"You will marry me woman!" His command was processed for a half-second and then she perkily agreed.

So the man took her to his 'house' which turned out to be the neighboring kingdom's palace, as he was the crown prince of that land. When Kagome was settled into his house and the man, who we now know as Prince Inuyasha gave her her own room she was visited in her sleep by a woman who looked an awful lot like one of her three fairies who sang a weird, but short song over her slumbering body:

_This sleeping yonder beauty who has no idea who she is  
Let her be protected from the evil of the witch who hath cursed  
her. She will but sleep until the blood of the one she foolishly  
loves is spilt over her._

Kagome woke up to an even weirder sight; a crazy old cook was standing over her bed with a laugh on her lips and a glazed look to her eye. She gave Kagome a sharp object and as if she were in a trance she took it, her finger was accidentally pricked and suddenly all she could see was black.  
She was asleep.  
As she slumbered, her love, Prince Inuyasha wept over her motionless body with thoughts of suicide rolling around in his head. So, as he reached for a knife to slit his own wrists, he pricked his finger on the sharp object that Kagome had been holding, and he was suddenly only seeing black.  
He was asleep.

As the drop of blood fell onto Kagome, she woke up with a small shriek and remembered her dream. She pricked her finger again and she fell, once again into a deep sleep while Prince Inuyasha woke with a start, and realizing what had been done, reached over and pricked his finger, not once thinking about the knife that WOULDN'T put him in a deep sleep, nope. He once again fell asleep and Kagome woke up.

And so it went, forever and ever.

THE END!


End file.
